ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CCWE
WCCWE'''World Class Championship Wrestling Entertainment Owned and operated by James Wiezorek and Tex McGraw. WCCWE has been operating since 2004. WCCWE shows more traditional matches like WWE, WCW, and the TNA. WCCWE promotes under Two brands; '''WCCWE, WCWF . WCCWE is also home to two current world heavyweight championships.WCCWE and WCWF uses a Four sided ring.Tex Mcgraw is the head of the WCCWE and James Wiezorek step down as Chairman becuse James Wiezorek want wrestle more and Tex Mcgraw got a new Developmental Territory being United States Wrestling Association Federation. Company history Acquisition of WCWF WCWF In may 2008, WCCWE, Inc. acquired WCWF. from WCWF, Inc. for a number reported to be around $13 million. With this purchase, WCCWE was now the second largest E-fed promotion in the world, and the only second one in North America with mainstream exposure. It remained so until the launch of WCWF in 2008.The assets of WORLD Championship WRESTLING FED (WCWF), which had folded after filing for bankruptcy in late 2008, were purchased by WCCWE in 2008. WCCWE will revived the promotion in a full-time fashion in late 2008. Brand Extension WCCWE and WCWF and are two great brands now. ---- WCCWE PPV Each month, WCCWE holds one or two annual pay-per-view events. One event is usually three hours long and features six to twelve matches. The first PPV WCCWE held WCCWE Anarchy Rulz and is WCCWE biggest PPV. WCCWE runs thirteen Pay-per-views. Upcoming pay-per-view schedule ---- WCCWE WCCWE is generally seen as WCCWE's flagship program over its sister program being WCWF and WCCWE due to its longer history. WCCWE airs on Tuesdays nights from 8:00 to 11:00 in the new WCCWE Arena the other brand being WCWF and WCWF being in the new WCWF Arena. WCCWE Current Champions Defunct championship WCCWE Special episodes ---- WCWF WCWF Current Champions ---- ---- Accomplishments ---- Defunct championships * WCCWE Light Heavyweight Championship * WCCWE Six-Man Tag Team Championship * WCCWE Hardcore Championship Developmental Territory's Michigan Valley Wrestling Michigan Valley Wrestling is a Developmental territories for the WCCWE and Michigan Valley Wrestilg uses a four sideed ring.Michigan Valley Wrestling has house shows once a week on Fridays. MVW Champions MVW Defunct championships *MVW Hardcore Chamionships *MVW Light Heavyweight Championship Championship Wrestling From Michigan Championship Wrestling from Michigan is one of the news Developmental territories for WCCWE.Championship Wrestling from Michigan has house shows on Saturday. Current Champions Championship Wrestling From Virginia Championship Wrestling From Virginia is a new Developmental territories for WCCWE. Championship Wrestling From Virginia will have house show a on Tuesdays Current Champions Big Rapids Championship Wrestling Big Rapids Championship Wrestling is a new new Developmental territories for WCCWE. Current Champions Independent Class Champship Wrestleing Association Independent Class champship Wrestleing Association is now a Developmental Territory for WCCWE. Current Champions Xtreme Class Championship Wrestling Association Xtreme Class Wrestling Association is a Developmental territories it sister territories is Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation. Current Champions Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation This territorie was Dead or Alive Wrestling Championship for a while but now it is Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation due to the renane of WCCCE and this is a one of old Developmental territories owned by EHCW but now is owned by WCCWE. Current Champions National Championship Wrestling Alliance National Championship Wrestling Alliance is like NWA but owned by the WCCWE and it's developmental territorie and NCWA has house shows every week Mondays - Fridays. NCWA Champions NCWA Defunct championships *NCWA Hardcore Chamionships *NCWA Light Heavyweight Championship American Class Championship Wrestling Association American Class Championship Wrestling Association is a new developmental territorie the WCCWE and National Championship Wrestling Alliance and this territorie will be a part of National Championship Wrestling Alliance house shows.ACCWA will have a ppv called ACCWA Clash of Wrestling.The ACCWA is not like that WCWE territorie which it called ACWA and we have the Class in the name. ACCWA Champions United States Wrestling Association Federation United States Wrestling Association Federation is last Developmental territory for WCCWE. Due to Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation cangeing it name to World Class Championship Wrestling Entertainment the WCCWE Found United States Wrestling Association Federation. USWF Champions USWAF Defunct championships *USWAF Hardcore Chamionships *USWAF Light Heavyweight Championship WCCWE is Worth WCCWE is Worth $41.588.571 Million and WCCWE will start buying things out in the Future. Promotion today are worth less than WCCWE.The WCCWE has a lot of for new stuff than the WCWE. WCCWE Head Administrators *Tex McGraw WCCWE Chairman/WCWF Chairman *Sean Nickelsen WCCWE CEO/''Head of Championship Wrestling From Virginia'' *Dave Brooks WCCWE Vice President *Joey Dart WCCWE Creative Writing/Head of Michigan Valley Wrestling *Matt VanDeusen WCCWE Commissioner *Nick Baker WCCWE Vice Administrator *Pat Schiffer Head of Independent Union Champship Wrestleing Association, Dead or Alive Wrestling Championship *Toney Snider Head of Championship Wrestling From Michigan * Jake Copper Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE and WCWF *Curtis Moore General manager of WCWF *John Stewart Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE *Lance Rock Backstage interviewer *Jay Carter Music director *Mark Paris Part-time interviewer *Ron Reker head trainer for WCCWE and WCWF *Frank Doring Physician *Kelly Anderson Public relations *Travis Long Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE,Senior Vice President of Talent Relations *Paul Stewart Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE and WCWF/WCCWE's Chief Operating Officer *Dan Warner Makes occasional appearances on WCCWE /WCCWE's Chief financial officer Roster WCCWE Hall of Fame *James Wiezorek *Tony Snider Tag Teams * APA Wolf Pack James Wiezorek,Tony Snider * The Mad Clown and The Crowbar Freak * Tim Powers and Frank Powers * The Crazy Zombie and The Gotham Feak ----